Resident Evil: Creation of The Monsters
by Axikal
Summary: Creation of the Nemesis, Tyrant, and Hunter. Chapter 7 is up and is finally complete! WARNING! There are actions in this story that are deemed disturbing and very violent! (Rated for strong language and intense violence)
1. Villain in A Can

RESIDENT EVIL  
-------------  
  
Creation of The Monsters  
  
By Axikal  
  
  
A/N: This story takes place some time before Resident Evil 1. In the beginning, the virus tests  
have not begun yet. Later on the virus tests begin and it takes place during RE1. Then it will   
take place after RE1 and moves into RE2.  
  
I hope this clears up a few things.  
-Axikal  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legal bullshit time:  
  
Resident Evil and all characters are trademarks of CAPCOM.  
(Except for most of the scientist names. I made em up. All the others are CAPCOM's)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Villian in A Can  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
File 1: The Past  
----------------  
  
A glimpse back in time...The bio-research UMBRELLA Corp. Their hideous, dark past shrouded in  
death, hatred, and murder. Now, the truth behind the corporation's most deadly creatures has been  
discovered. Read further and be prepared for the worst. The secret...behind the monsters...  
  
* * *  
  
The scientist stood in front of the giant glass tube. A clipboard in one hand and using the other  
to write on the clipboard. Every few seconds he would look back up at the glass tube and the   
smallish being inside.   
  
"Hmm...It's coming along nicely. I believe it will soon be programmable."  
  
The door to the lab opened. A man wearing a black shirt and a brown jacket entered. His eyes were  
hidden behind a pair of dark black sun glasses.  
  
"Wesker. I was just about to go out and find you."  
  
"Oh really George? What for?"  
  
"The creature is progressing very nicely. Programming stage is soon."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Again, the door opened. This time, a taller man with silver hair entered. He spoke with a thick  
Russian accent.  
  
"I see that the process is going according to the plan? I don't want to be kept waiting...and   
neither does the Boss."  
  
George turned towards the man.  
  
"Nicholai, don't worry. He's come along faster than the last two. Much faster."  
  
"Ah. Excellent."  
  
"I know." George smiled, "Wesker here said the same thing."  
  
Nicholai turned to Wesker. "So, what's the status on the new Tyrant form?"  
  
"An easy project. It will be done by September 13."  
  
"Great. I will tell the Boss about it."  
  
Nicholai began to leave. Wesker walked up to him.   
  
"Hold on a minute. Why the hell are YOU in charge?"  
  
Nicholai turned his head to look at Wesker. He smiled and Wesker backed up a bit.  
  
"Because I can be trusted to make sure you get your job done."  
  
He turned back and walked out the door. Nicholai suddenly turned around and said to Wesker,  
  
"Oh Wesker."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Boss wants you on the first plane back to Racoon. You have work to do. And he's extremely  
annoyed that you took this little joy ride to come see George. This isn't your experiment."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be on the next flight."  
  
With that, Nicholai left.  
  
Wesker turned to George who had been staring at the being in the tank.  
  
"I really hate that bastard. Say, what's so inter....oh my god..."  
  
He saw what had George so fixated. The being in the tank was growing...  
  
* * *  
  
Nicholai made his way through the labs. The ride from Europe was hellish. But now he was back in  
Racoon. His agenda: to check on the rest of the projects. He knew that each project was just as  
important as the other. The one thing that bothered him most was the fact that as he left he saw  
the monster growing.   
  
"That doesn't seem right." He mumbled to himself. "The first group never grew at this stage. The  
genetic strands must have been altered during the copy process."  
  
He passed by a lab with many people working. They moved back and forth, back and forth. Nicholai  
grinned. (Just like little ants) He thought to himself. He looked at the clipboard hanging on a  
hook just outside the lab. TYRANT 1G3. (Ahh yes. The Tyrant. I must see how that is coming along.  
I don't trust Wesker at all) He and Wesker were always at odds. Even now, Nicholai believed that  
Wesker was not doing his job properly. No matter WHAT he told him. He took the clipboard off its   
hook and began reading.  
  
--------------------  
TYRANT 1G3 STATUS:  
  
Developemental stage is still underway. Does not respond to any environmental stimuli.  
Only yesterday did its eyes open. Genetic structure seems fragmented in key areas.  
  
FINAL ANALYSIS: Stage 2 will not be reached until December...  
--------------------  
  
Nicholai laughed. "December. Wesker told me September 13. I always knew I could catch him in a  
lie. Looks like he forgot about the status reports." He took the clipboard with him. He continued  
walking to the main section of the labs.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok. Get the test simulation ready. I want the 100 CCs of adrenaline prepped for injection. Be  
ready for any complications or attempted escapes."  
  
The scientists moved from place to place. Each with his or her own job. The head scientist, John  
Leiver, was giving orders to the rest.  
  
"Get that Match Station prepped. Goddamnit Hal! Where's that adrenalin?! I want the tests up and  
running in 10 minutes. No exceptions! Now move!"  
  
John turned to the windows just in time to see a tall man with silver hair watching.  
  
"Nicholai. Always the busy walker. Just not the busy worker. Heh."  
  
Nicholai must have heard him because he began laughing. John saw him walking to the door of the  
lab. The door slid open and Nicholai entered.  
  
"Ah John. I see you still haven't lost that sense of humour."  
  
"It's the only thing that keeps me sane workin with these freaky shits."  
  
Nicholai's booming laughter filled the lab and the scientists stopped moving. John noticed this  
and began yelling at them.  
  
"Jesus Christ! What did I tell you idiots? Never stop! Keep your asses moving!"  
  
"Calm down John. You are way ahead of Wesker, and George is going at the same pace. If not better  
than before. I believe your work on our Hunter VG is going as planned."  
  
"Yes. As you can see we are prepping the test simulation for the VG stage 3."  
  
Nicholai's grin turned to a look of surprise. "Stage 3?! Amazing. George has the Nemesis type 1   
on Stage 2!"  
  
John began to grin himself. "So I am in the lead am I? Hah! Now this is a race."  
  
Nicholai laughed and whacked John on the back. "No. Just get the work done. It's not a race. At   
least..." his smile faded. "not between us."  
  
John noticed this and nodded. Nicholai turned and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesker walked down the hall towards the Tyrant 1G3 Labs. The whole Nemesis Type 1 thing had him   
freaked out.  
  
"God. That thing was just growing. What the hell is George feeding that bastard anyway?"  
  
The sound of his shoes echoed down the halls. He moved quickly to the Tyrant labs.  
  
Suddenly, a thought hit him that made him nervous.  
  
"Shit. Nicholai might have seen the status report..." This made him move even faster. He reached  
the lab only to realize that Nicholai HAD been there.  
  
"Fuck! He has the report. This won't end well. Hell with it. Time to get to work."  
  
Wesker opened the lab doors and walked in. 


	2. Hunter Tests Begin

RESIDENT EVIL  
-------------  
  
Creation of The Monsters  
  
By Axikal  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hunter Tests Begin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
File 2: The Research Labs  
-------------------------  
  
Deep down under the surface of the earth lies a maze of interconnected laboratories. These  
laboratories belong to an international bio-research organization known as Umbrella. Over the  
years, the research has changed from aiding mankind, to annihalating it...  
  
* * *  
  
"Test station 149 all ready!"  
  
"Test station 316 ready!"  
  
The station numbers were called out as they were ready. Finally, all the test stations were ready  
to go. The head scientist John Leiver looked around at the people working for him. At least fifty  
scientists of different races and nationalities. All here to make Umbrella's dreams of a   
destructive force come true. (And I'll be damned if we haven't done more than what they expected)  
John thought to himself. He knew the power that these creatures held. But the only way to be   
totally sure of himself, he needed these tests. A banging sound signaled that the Hunter was   
awake.  
  
"Shit. Ok people. Places! I don't give a damn if any other tests are not prepped! Get that  
adrenaline ready and let's begin!"  
  
A look of worry and nervousness replaced the annoyed looks on the scientists. This was the worst  
part of the creation process. (These goddamn tests are horrible. I know we are making these   
things for destructive purposes but...using PEOPLE for tests? Unheard of!) One scientist thought  
to himself. The scientist with the adrenaline shot stood near the Hunter tank. John looked at him  
and thought, (The man is clearly scared shitless. But who cares?) A small hole opened up near the  
Hunter's left arm. The scientist quickly jammed the syringe into the hole and rammed into the arm  
of the monster. A deafening scream came from within the glass tube. The most unearthly sound that  
caused the scientists to cover their ears. John started screaming at the scientists.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! KARL YOU DIPSHIT! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO SHOVE THAT DAMN THING SO HARD  
INTO THE HUNTERS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"  
  
"SORRY! THE DAMN THING WAS SCARING ME TO DEATH!"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! SAFETY COMES FIRST YOU ASSHOLE!" John turned to the other scientists. "GET  
THE HUNTER ONTO THE TEST PLATFORM! NOW!!!"  
  
Several scientists ran to the glass containing the screaming creature. They loaded the tube onto  
a power jack and hurried it over to the testing track. By now the Hunter was flailing inside its  
metal and glass prison. One scientist ran to the control panel and flipped a switch marked "12"  
A loud whirring sound filled the room. A sound of metal grinding metal. The banshee-like creature  
flew out of its prison in a thrashing, maddening frenzy. The scientist then flipped another  
switch marked "67" This time, a large metal door opened in the back of the room. The Hunter  
stopped flailing. It turned it's head towards the giant door. Many of the scientists turned away  
from the glass. They knew what was coming and they didn't like it. John, on the other hand, was  
watching with almost an intense interest. As if he hadn't seen this enough times. (Vile bastard)  
one scientist thought.  
  
Finally, the metal door opened all the way. A smallish human being walked through into the room  
with the Hunter. She was just a child. John's eyes darted back and forth from the child to the  
Hunter. His eyes took on a whole new look. Some of the scientists backed away from him. Now,   
there was movement in the room. The Hunter was making its way towards the helpless child. One  
scientist began sobbing. Another smacked him across the face.   
  
"Toughen up Pete! This is the only way we can do this!"  
  
"Go to hell Jameson."  
  
Now the Hunter was only a few feet from the child. The metal door slammed shut. Sealing the fate  
of the little girl. She looked up at the Hunter and began to scream. The Hunter recoiled as if   
hit by a bullet. Then it attacked. The look on John's face never changed. He did not wince at the  
vile actions taking place. He mearly grinned and watched with amusement. The flesh being torn off  
of the little child. The head taken clean off. Blood splattered onto the floor. Finally, it was  
over.   
  
"Ok! Test 1 was a success! Let's move it onto Test 2!"  
  
* * *  
  
The Hunter looked at its surroundings. Contemplating each route it could take to escape from this  
larger prison. But each route ended at a 10 inch thick steel wall. The Hunter's bloodlust was not  
quenched. Even after the last kill. It wanted more. Climbing the brick walls, the monster looked  
around. In the distance it saw another large door like the one in the last prison area. It   
waited. Soon it would feed again...  
  
* * *  
  
"Kael. I want a clean-up crew to get into Station 1 after our photos are completed. Understood?"  
  
"Right away."  
  
John turned back to the glass. (Something is definitely different about this one) One of the  
other scientists noticed John and walked over to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, Jeff. I've noticed some changes in the Hunter's behavior."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It seems...more intelligent. Look at the way it looks at all of our "escape" points and the way  
it seems to be getting discouraged when it sees these "escape" points are dead-ends."  
  
Both men watched the Hunter.  
  
"I see what you mean. We must report this right awa---"  
  
"No!"  
  
This made Jeff wince.  
  
"What do you mean, no?"  
  
"We should wait and see if this is just a side effect of the adrenaline."  
  
"Oh please John. We both know that adrenaline shots do not produce such effects. For all we   
know..."  
  
"For all we know, Jeff, the goddamned thing could be smarter than us. I said we will wait. So we  
will wait."  
  
"Damnit John. If the Boss finds out..."  
  
"He will NOT find out I'm withholding information. If I find out you went over my head, Jeff, YOU  
will be the next subject for the Hunter tests. Understood?"  
  
"Yessir. I understand PERFECTLY."  
  
(Stupid bastard. He has no idea what he is doing. This is an important discovery!)  
  
John looked back to the Hunter who seemed to be waiting anxiously for the metal door to open.  
  
(That's right my pet. Soon you will no longer be hungry...)  
  
* * *  
  
The air stank of wax cleaner and old blood. The Hunter's mind threw thought after thought around.  
How did it know these things? Where was it exactly? Why was it here? The Hunter opened its mouth  
and uttered a gutteral roar. Movement caught its eye. It snapped its head in the direction of the  
movement. It sniffed the air. More of the same smell. But...something else...FLESH... 


	3. Virus

RESIDENT EVIL  
-------------  
  
Creation of The Monsters  
  
By Axikal  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Virus  
~~~~~  
  
File 3: "Boss"  
--------------  
  
S.T.A.R.S. A special division of the Racoon City Police Department. It is also the main interest  
focus of a certain individual known as "Boss". A mysterious individual never seen by anyone and  
is also the head of the UDF, Umbrella Developemental Forces. For 10 years he had overseen the  
developement of the Tyrant, Nemesis, and Hunters. Sitting secluded in his offices, never to be  
seen by others. To uphold his ideals of the perfect bioweapon, "Boss" hired a man to do his dirty  
work for him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well Nicholai, I see my faith in you is well placed. This report you have given me shows  
Wesker's inability to move his project along."  
  
"Yes. He is very stubborn as well."  
  
"I see. And of the Hunters?"  
  
"The tests for the latest batch are being run as we speak. John has proven to be quite useful."  
  
"And the Nemesis?"  
  
"Stage 2."  
  
"Then we are agreed? We should dispose of Wesker and put in a more...shall we say...capable  
person to do his job?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's see how well this plays out. If my intuition serves me well, he may still be useful."  
  
"Let us hope for your sake that you are right."  
  
* * *  
  
(The time is just about right. I shall go see how the virus production is heading) Nicholai  
headed down the dark cold hallway. His destination: The Virus Labs. Passing through the long  
corridors, he made his way into the central core of the underground facility. He turned to the  
west and walked through the door marked "T". He smiled. (Our first achievement. But not the last)  
His footsteps echoed as he made his way into the room. A skinny man with a dark complexion   
greeted him.  
  
"Nicholai! What monster of Hell has forced you into my cozy corner of this shithole?"  
  
"None as of yet Mason. How is the virus?"  
  
"In good shape. There are still a few problems with it but they won't be too hard to fix."  
  
"Ah. Very good. Any other news? How are the 'guinea pigs'?"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. One question at a time. The 'guinea pigs' are getting restless. It's almost time  
to subject them to the virus."  
  
"Great. The Boss will be pleased to hear this."  
  
Mason began to scratch at his neck and arms a little.  
  
Nicholai looked at Mason.  
  
"You ok Mason?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a little itchy."  
  
Nicholai looked around. The room was nearly empty.  
  
"Where is everyone else?"  
  
"I told them to break. We've been working 24/7 to make this virus work."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Yes. Not to be rude but I need to finish."  
  
"Oh, by all means. I'll see you around Mason."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Oh, Mason."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You should take a break. You look like hell."  
  
"I do?" Mason walked over to a mirror set up on a wall. Why it was set up, Mason didn't know but  
it came in handy at times. This was one of them. Nicholai was right. Truly, Mason looked like  
hell. His eyes were swollen and sunken. His jaw was drooping just a bit. (So many subtle changes  
and I haven't even noticed them) His arms were reddish from the scratching and so was his neck.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Also, Mason noticed a large red splotch on his right knee and a smaller one on the tip of his  
chin. He put his hand up to the one on his chin and drew his hand away sharply as the pain hit  
him.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Nicholai looked at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"No clue. Could be from the virus. Could be a rash."  
  
"You should take care of it then."  
  
"Right."  
  
Nicholai left Mason to his work. Oddly enough, Nicholai trusted Mason. Much more so than anyone  
else working under him. ('Working under me' Now that's something I never thought I'd hear. But  
here I am, in control of some major projects. The Boss must really trust me as much as I trust  
Mason. What an honor) There was no sarcasm in his mind. He felt really honored at the amount of  
trust given to him by the Boss. His thoughts carried him all the way into his own private office  
hidden away from the prying eyes. (What 'prying eyes'?) This thought soon corrupted his past   
thoughts. (Who am I to hide from? Almost like I'm scared of them. HA!) With this he laughed.   
(Imagine, ME afraid of THEM. Almost enough to make me puke. What have I to fear?) He sat down in  
his chair. (Maybe the Boss WANTS me to be secluded. But why?) With this thought still lingering,  
Nicholai shook his head. Almost like a conscious effort to remove these ideas from his already  
throbbing head. (Shit. All this has given me a headache) He reached down into the desk drawer.  
A bottle of Advil lay there. Two capsules slid down his throat and settled into his stomach.  
(Ahh. Better. Maybe this is something best left unknown. But still...why am I to be secluded?)  
This thought would haunt him until the day he died...  
  
* * *  
  
Mason was a little more excited that Nicholai had stopped by. (Ya gotta love the big lug)  
But something was bothering Mason as well. (There was something wrong with him though. He seemed  
a little more...down. The blues maybe? Nah. No one gets THAT down here. We either go insane or  
get torqued by the Boss. Either way we lose) The virus was almost ready. (I've heard snippets of  
our plan with this baby. That mansion is gonna be one beautiful testing ground for the final  
phase. I can't wait.) Mason stood up from the table where his studies were. All the components  
for the final phase of the virus were laid out before him. (Damnit. Why can't I get this to work  
correctly?)  
  
He scratched his neck. (Christ. The itching has gotten worse now) He brought his hand back down  
and noticed that a lot of skin remained on his fingernails. (Oh man. I don't like the looks of  
this. Not one bit) He scratched his neck some more and then began to scratch his arms. (Fuck!)  
The skin began to peel. (I gotta get out of here! I gotta find Nicholai! Shit!) Mason collapsed  
on the floor. Everything went dark.  
  
* * *  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Mason felt far away. Too distant. His vision was altered to the point where tables were twice the  
normal size. He opened his mouth to speak but only grunts and groans issued from his tattered  
larynx. He could still think clearly. (What the hell? What is going on?) He shuffled towards the  
table with the virus. His neck creaked and cracked. Almost like it hadn't been used for years.  
(But...it hasn't been years) His mind argued. (Has it?) He remembered the mirror and moved in  
that direction.  
  
When he got to the mirror he uttered a groan of agony and defeat. His arms were torn and flayed.   
The muscle glistened under the light. Bone showed in places that shouldn't. His face was even  
worse. His jaw now had no muscle or skin to hold it. His right eye was nonexistant now. (What has  
happened to me?!) In anger he smashed his fist into the mirror, shattering it. Along with the   
shards went pieces of dead flesh from his hand. He roared in frustration at the new development   
that his now decaying body had taken. Slowly his mind began to deteriorate. Now his thoughts   
became less clear and more broken. (Must...leave...) (Need...flesh...)  
  
The virus was a success... 


	4. The Nemesis Awakes

RESIDENT EVIL  
-------------  
  
Creation of The Monsters  
  
By Axikal  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Nemesis Awakes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
File 4: Europe Labs  
-------------------  
  
The labs in Racoon aren't the only UDF labs. More are established elsewhere in the world. But one  
of the most intriguing is one of the Europe labs. It is here that a very special "project" is  
taking place. One that could alter the history of man forever...  
  
* * *  
  
------------------------  
Nemesis Type 1  
  
Status: Stage 2  
  
Extra Notes: Something odd has occurred. The Nemesis is growing at a rapid rate. Growth has risen  
from the normal 10% to 30%. Massive intelligence detected from brain scan. No longer eats the   
scraps of meat I usually give the Nemesis Stage 2s. Only eats live medium-sized human beings. I  
will begin tests tonight.  
------------------------  
  
George yawned. (These reports are a pain in the ass to write) He stood up from the table. His   
eyes began to droop. (Great. Now I'm completely exhausted. What next?)  
  
As if to answer his question, he heard a sound issuing from the tank which contained the Nemesis.  
George looked in the direction of the tank. (Great. Even better news. The Nemesis is awake)  
He walked over to the tank. The Nemesis did not move. Nor did it seem to be awake. (Well what the  
hell was it then?)  
  
He stood there for a couple of minutes, sizing up the situation, but it made him even more tired.  
(To hell with this. I need some sleep) He walked back over to the desk and pressed a button on  
a black machine laying there.   
  
"Yes? This is Judy. How may I help you?"  
  
"Yeah Judy. This is George in Sector 9. I'm takin an hour break. No, make that three hours."  
  
"Oh. Ok George. I'll let the Boss know."  
  
"Fine. You do that Judy. Just remember that I'll be back ok?"  
  
"No problem. Is there anyone who can watch after the 'project'?"  
  
"Yeah. Francis should be here any minute."  
  
With that George pressed another button and Judy was no longer there. (Gotta call Francis and get  
him to take over) He punched down a green button and then a voice with a latin accent spoke.   
  
"Francis here."  
  
"Yeah. It's me, George."  
  
"George! What brings you to call me?"  
  
"Get down here. You will look after the Nemesis while I take a three hour."  
  
Francis' voice took on a whole different tone. One that George remembered his mother using when  
she was unhappy with him.  
  
"Three hours? There must be some mistake."  
  
"No mistake. Judy has rung me out for those three and I will be damned if I don't use em."  
  
The voice on the other end returned to normal.  
  
"Fine. But you know I'm pissed."  
  
"For what? Just because I worked 24/7 and want a three hour break?"  
  
George heard some laughter.  
  
"Gotcha again George. I'll be there to take over. You take that break."  
  
"Always the wit. Ok. I'll see you in three hours."  
  
George pressed a black button and the machine disconnected them. (Now it's time to get some well  
deserved rest) As he walked towards the door however, he turned his head back towards the tank.  
Something inside him hated the creature floating in that green water. (Damn beast. You should not  
be allowed to live) But he knew that if he were to destroy the creature that his OWN life would   
be at stake as well. (A suicide action. Yeah. That would describe it. Still...) He lingered a   
moment more. Then he left the room.  
  
As the door closed behind him, the eyes of the Nemesis opened...  
  
* * *  
  
Francis walked down the halls towards Sector 9. A feeling of nausea began to form in his stomach.  
(What the?) He stopped and put his back on the wall. He quickly moved off of the wall as the cold  
began to seep into him. (?) He put his hand onto the wall. It was frozen. (What in the hell?)  
This was something new. (That's not right. This section is frozen. I wonder...) He began to touch  
other parts of the wall. They were warm to the touch. Yet that section remained cold. (Odd. I   
should report that) He stood there looking at the wall. Then he walked down the hall and found  
himself at the nexus point of Sectors 9, 10, and 11. (Well. Time to get to work)  
  
* * *  
  
The room was empty. The Nemesis scanned the room for food. (Hungry...) The deformed figure began  
to tap the glass of it's cylindrical prison. (Must get out) It tapped harder. Not wanting to do  
damage to itself. It checked for weak points in the tank's round structure. If George were only  
here to witness it. He would probably have gone insane. The intelligence of this monstrosity was  
more than any other Nemesis type had ever had. It tapped a portion of the tank and felt it give  
away partially. Some of the green fluid leaked out of the tank. Finally...freedom...  
  
* * *  
  
Francis looked at his watch. (10:15 AM) It was only fifteen minutes ago that George had called  
him down to look after the Nemesis. Now here he was. Sector 9 at last. It was then that he heard  
it...the sound of glass shattering. (!) The door opened and Francis rushed into the room.  
  
"Holy shit..."  
  
He entered what seemed to be something from a disaster movie. The tables were overturned and  
smashed in half. The lockers also had met a similar fate. What really caught Francis' eye was the  
tank that once held the Nemesis. It had lost an entire side and was empty. Green fluid lay all  
over the floor. It was in this liquid that Francis noticed footprints. BIG footprints.  
  
"Oh man. This is not good."  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps. He whirled around to find himself face-to-face with the Nemesis. It  
looked him over. Francis couldn't move. He stared into the giant's face. The milky white eyes,   
the horrid mouth that lacked any lips but revealed two rows of teeth. BIG teeth. The reddish skin  
that pulsated with each breath of the vile creature. It was within this skin that the veins could  
be clearly seen. Pumping copper-red blood throughout the body. His eyes returned to the face of  
the Nemesis. A wave of horror swept over him as he realized his fate. A flicker of movement  
caught his eye. It was an arm. The Nemesis' arm. Rising slowly towards him. And Francis, still  
rooted to the spot, knew there was no escape. At least, not this time... 


	5. Damning Evidence

RESIDENT EVIL  
------------------  
  
Creation of The Monsters  
  
By Axikal  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Damning Evidence  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
File 5: Instructions From Headquarters  
--------------------------------------  
  
"These instructions are of great importance. Follow them directly.  
  
1. Contact Mason Gioni about the T-Virus developement.  
  
2. Prepare 'Cleanup' for Sector 9.  
  
3. Lockdown the Research Facility. Make sure no inspectors discover the facility during the Sewer  
check.  
  
4. Lock up the 'guinea pigs' until the inspection is over.  
  
Upon completion of these tasks, destroy this information."  
  
* * *  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
The door banged shut and a figure walked into the room. The figure threw a paper onto the desk.  
It was a newspaper. The front story was the inspection of the Raccoon Sewer system.  
  
------------------------------------  
"INSPECTION DRAWS TO FINAL SECTION"  
  
Story by Mark Wallinger  
  
Yesterday, at 12:15 PM, important inspections of the Raccon Sewer systems were put into motion.  
The final section of the Sewers is to be inspected in one week. Fortunately, officials of Raccoon  
have decided to release all information regarding their finds during the inspection for all sewer  
sections. So far all sections are up to code. But they have found something in the second to last  
sewer section that is out of place.   
------------------------------------  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"So they screwed up big time. No surprise."  
  
* * *  
  
The hissing of the pipes were heard. People in safety suits walked all over. The room was frozen  
completely.   
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Not sure. I think one of the valves broke and the freezing shit inside flew everywhere."  
  
There was laughter.  
  
"I'll make sure never to hire you as a scientist Dave."  
  
More laughter.  
  
"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
The cleanup went well. Although the room remained covered in the frozen material, there was  
nothing else they could do.  
  
"Wanna grab some lunch?"  
  
"You ate an hour ago Frank."  
  
"I'm still hungry."  
  
Laughter was heard and they all walked down the halls towards the nexus point of Sectors 9, 10,   
and 11.  
  
"Shit! We forgot Sector 9!"  
  
The men stopped and turned. Realizing their mistake they donned their helmets and headed to   
Sector 9.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh christ. This is real bad."  
  
"Know what happened here?"  
  
"Nemesis got out."  
  
"No kidding." He looked around. "Man. Must've been one huge bastard."  
  
"7 feet if I'm not mistaken."  
  
One man started to snicker. Then the snickers turned to laughs. They all turned to him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"7 feet...of UGLY!"  
  
He fell onto the floor laughing. The others just looked away. Although a few were slightly amused  
at it.  
  
Half of the room was cleaned before one man discovered the body of Francis.  
  
"Holy Jesus...GUYS! Come here!"  
  
They all came over to see what it was. Francis's corpse lay on the floor hidden behind the tank  
that once held the Nemesis.   
  
"Oh my God...look at his face!"  
  
Half of his face was torn off. There was bone in the place of the flesh and muscle. The body lay  
in a puddle of what seemed to be a mixture of blood and the green liquid from the tank. His neck  
was ripped to shreds and the rest of him was eaten away to bones.  
  
"Damn. I think we should clean this up and report it."  
  
"No really? I thought we should leave it here."  
  
"Shut up you moron. Let's get to work."  
  
* * *  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Francis Hrogina is dead."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"We're not sure. They estimate his death was around 12:04 PM."  
  
"What is the cause?"  
  
"Nemesis."  
  
"I see. Our next course of action must be to eliminate the Nemesis."  
  
"Yes. We must take caution. This one is smarter than any other Nemesis."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"According to George Fildadi, the project leader, the intelligence is up from 30% to 70%."  
  
"70%?!"  
  
"It's damning evidence that we are closer to our goal."  
  
"Yes. Very well. Proceed with the operations."  
  
"As you wish." 


	6. Hunter Hunted

RESIDENT EVIL  
-------------  
  
Creation of The Monsters  
  
By Axikal  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hunter Hunted  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
File 6: Email From John  
-----------------------  
  
(The following is a decrypted message)  
  
To: Boss  
From: J. Leiver  
Subject: Hunter VG Tests  
  
According to plan, the Hunter VG is being tested full time. Test stages 1-8 have been  
successfully completed. The results are above average just as we predicted. The others have no  
clue as to our TRUE plans. Not even Nicholai knows this. I have encrypted this message so that no  
one will know what is going on. Until it's too late.  
  
As for Wesker, I have sent in for the program as you requested. He will install it not knowing  
that the results will make him meet his untimely end. You are a true GENIUS!  
  
But enough of this boot licking. It's time we get down to business. In return for my completed  
services I would like total control of the Tyrant, Hunter, and Nemesis programs. Since I only  
have PARTIAL control of the Hunter program I am asking for more. This may seem to be selfish but  
I see this as an opportunity to expand my knowledge to the other programs without the others  
knowing my ultimate motive. As is your motive.  
  
I must leave you to send me an answer. Our next two tests are already underway.  
  
I trust you'll make the right decision.  
  
J.L.  
  
* * *  
  
The sounds of screaming, cursing, and chanting could be heard from the breakroom. Judy pushed her  
chair back a little. She could see nothing. She nudged further and further until she saw what was  
causing the commotion. The television was on and was set to the Jerry Springer show. Judy frowned  
and got up out of her seat. Upon entering the room she saw a lone man, George, napping away as  
the whorish white-trash bimbos, as Judy put it, threatened to kill each other. Not to mention the  
occasional flashing of breasts to add to the frenzied crowd.  
  
(How in the hell can he sleep through all this trash? I have a right mind to unhook this damn  
thing)  
  
She walked over to the television and shut it off. Then, out of anger, she pulled the knob with  
all her might, thus ripping it out of the set.  
  
"There. Now that garbage won't get in here."  
  
The complete silence of the room set her at ease. George, stirred but did not awaken. Around the  
corner lurked a shadow. Judy sat down, the chair squeaked under her weight. As she sat down,  
however, she noticed an unpleasent odor. She sniffed the air.  
  
"What in the world is that?"  
  
It smelled like blood mixed with...something... Judy couldn't figure out just exactly what it was  
but she knew she had smelled it before. Her eyes widened. (Of course! George smelled like it   
everyday! It's that liquid from those Nemesis tubes!) A loud noise permiated from the break room.  
She looked in only to find it torn to hell. (Oh my God!) She found George's body. But on top of   
it was a giant creature. It's muscles showing in the bright room. It stopped feasting on the body  
only to stand up and face Judy. She knew right away what it was. The Nemesis....  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright! Test number 9 is up and running! Prepare the 'guinea pig'!"  
  
The whole room buzzed with activity. The Hunter had successfully completed 8 tests. None of  
the other Hunters even came close. Now the 9th was underway. The testing ground looked like a   
jungle. In it was the Hunter and another man. He had on combat fatiuges and camoflauge. He   
carried in his arms an AKS-74u. A loud voice buzzed over the loudspeakers.  
  
"Ok. If you want to survive this you'd better shoot down the Hunter. We won't tell you where it  
is or what it looks like. All you know is that it will kill you if you don't kill IT first."  
  
The man looked up and nodded.  
  
Up in The Watch, John looked on with satisfaction. (Good luck soldier. You're gonna need it.)  
  
* * *  
  
The soldier looked around. The area was filled with vegetation. From his right came a rustle. He  
whipped in the direction of the noise and waited. The ferns shaked from side to side. Suddenly,  
a group of small lizards broke out of the ferns and shot off past the man. He breathed a sigh of  
relief and muttered some curses in Russian. Soon he continued searching...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
The Hunter sniffed the air. Frustration set in as the only scent it could pick up was fresh  
plants. It roared and birds flew out from the trees. One flew too low and the Hunter snagged it  
from the air as easy as a kid catches a baseball. In a frenzy of teeth and snapping of bones the   
bird was reduced to nothing but feathers...  
  
The sound of the Hunter carried all the way to the ears of the Russian soldier. He adjusted his  
weapon and headed towards the sound...  
  
Three hours later...  
  
The Russian caught sight of movement near the center of the massive jungle. It was the Hunter.  
He raised his gun and prepared to fire. Tension mounted within him as the crosshairs centered on  
the monster's head. His hands shook and the adrenaline pumped through him. It was time to end it.  
Silently, he whispered a prayer and pulled the trigger... 


	7. A Nightmare Come True

RESIDENT EVIL  
  
-------------  
  
Creation of The Monsters  
  
By Axikal  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Nightmare Come True  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
File 7: Email From Boss  
  
(The following is a decrypted message)  
  
To: J. Leiver  
  
From: Boss  
  
Subject: RE Hunter VG Tests  
  
I have reviewed your proposal. After giving it much thought I have made my decision. As soon as  
  
Wesker is eliminated you will have control of the remaining Tyrant projects. As for the Nemesis,  
  
you must have already heard so I'll cut to the point. The project is yours.  
  
I am putting a lot of faith in your ability to complete these tasks. Do not fail me.  
  
* * *  
  
Up in The Watch, John stood silent. The whole scene was beyond words. Even the scientists ceased  
  
their work to observe. All of them were astounded.  
  
(Jesus Christ...that goddamn thing dodged the fucking bullets!)  
  
The whole event replayed through the monitors.  
  
-------  
  
(A/N: Here is where it might get confusing. I will describe what each monitor sees in order)  
  
Monitor 1  
  
[STATIC]  
  
11:01:20 AM  
  
[The Hunter sniffs the air]  
  
11:01:30 AM  
  
[The Hunter begins to scream]  
  
11:02:59 AM  
  
[A bird flies too close and the Hunter catches it]  
  
11:03:01 AM  
  
[The bird is devoured by the Hunter]  
  
11:10:43 AM  
  
[The Hunter begins to search the area]  
  
11:12:19 AM  
  
[Finding nothing of interest, the Hunter leaves]  
  
2:02:17 PM  
  
[The Russian soldier walks past]  
  
2:13:21 PM  
  
[Shots are heard]  
  
..............  
  
Monitor 2  
  
[STATIC]  
  
11:03:43 AM  
  
[Nothing is seen but trees and undergrowth]  
  
11:01:30 AM  
  
[A loud noise can be heard]  
  
12:03:02 PM  
  
[The Hunter passes by]  
  
2:12:59 PM  
  
[The Russian soldier appears, stops, and aims his gun]  
  
2:13:21 PM  
  
[The Russian fires his gun]  
  
..............  
  
Moniter 3  
  
[STATIC]  
  
11:03:43 AM  
  
[Nothing is seen but trees and undergrowth]  
  
11:01:30 AM  
  
[A loud noise can be heard]  
  
2:05:59 PM  
  
[The Hunter appears, looks around, and then crouches down and seems to go into a sleeping   
  
position]  
  
2:10:34 PM  
  
[In the background we see movement]  
  
2:12:13 PM  
  
[The Russian appears]  
  
2:12:59 PM  
  
[The Russian aims his gun]  
  
2:13:21 PM  
  
[The Russian fires his gun. The Hunter, as if already sensing the bullets, stands up and moves   
  
around each bullet as if it were a small gust of wind. It leaps at the Russian and tears him   
  
apart]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John stared at Moniter 3 in fascination.  
  
(Could this be for real? Has my dream finally been realized?)  
  
A scientist named Tony Shivaro, a caucasion with medium-build, stared at John. His thinning grey   
  
hair was combed over the top of his head.   
  
(So John. Your "dream" HAS come true. But not much of a dream....more like a nightmare...)  
  
The situation was all too real. It was smarter than anything they could've imagined. And yet,  
  
seeing what they produced, they became uneasy and scared. What hellish horror had they created?!  
  
Kale Mitchell, a tanned caucasion man with glasses and brown hair, also stared at John. And as if  
  
he knew what Tony was thinking, looked at him as well. The terror was soon to be unleashed upon  
  
Raccoon City. But how could they think of using that city as a testing ground?!  
  
(I'm sick of this "do-or-die" bullshit) Kale thought. (These are not just sentient creatures   
  
anymore! They are living, breathing, killing machines! This must be stopped...)  
  
Kale looked around the room. He spotted a scalpel lying on a table.  
  
(How convenient) He grinned. (Well John, I hope you like Hell) He walked over and picked it up.  
  
Seeing what Kale was up to, the other scientists made motions to Kale to not try it. Kale ignored  
  
them and casually walked up towards John's back. He raised the scalpel slowly...and then...  
  
brought it down...  
  
+ + +  
  
The Nemesis stalked its way into Sector 6. Behind it was a trail of blood and gore. As if it   
  
needed constant feeding, it would eat anything it killed. Looking around it found a weak section   
  
in the wall along the corridor leading to Sector 5. This long hallway was covered in patches of   
  
machinery and gears. Tubes and gas lines were everywhere. The Nemesis gripped one of the gas  
  
lines and tore it in two. It took the open ends and placed them near the weak section of wall.  
  
Remembering a strange device carried by one of the 'meals' it encountered, some metal   
  
construction that threw balls of flame, the Nemesis backtracked until it located the device.  
  
Not sure how to use it, the Nemesis brought it back to Sector 6. It tried almost everything but  
  
to no avail. Then its finger hit the trigger causing flame to spew out. The flames lit the gas  
  
and a huge explosion rocked the corridor. The Nemesis was flung into the wall near Sector 6's   
  
entrance.  
  
====  
  
"Roger, Nemesis sighted near Sector 5. Explosion caught on surveillance. Proceed with extreme  
  
caution."  
  
A squad of at least 10 soldiers bore down Sector 2. They had been sent in from the Main Hub   
  
connecting Sector 1 and the Outside World. These were elite cleaning squads designed for just  
  
such an emergency.  
  
"Ok. We have pinpointed the Nemesis to Sector 6. Last surveillance shows a huge explosion set by  
  
the Nemesis. We are obviously dealing with an intelligent being and we must eliminate it at all  
  
costs. Our Primary Goal is to Terminate the Nemesis. Our Secondary Goal is to Minimize Casualties  
  
as much as possible. Any questions?"  
  
"Sir! No sir!" They all responded in unison.  
  
"Roger that. LET'S MOVE OUT!"  
  
They headed towards Sector 3... 


End file.
